


Hinata's Problem

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Ko-Fi Thank You Fics <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Groping, Kissing, M/M, hinata is thirsty af, ushijima is just like 'will you pls just touch my tits already?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: Hinata has A Problem, and it is this: he becomes extremely flustered around Buff Boys and completely forgets how to operate like a functioning human being.





	Hinata's Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/gifts).



> This one's for Bean!! My lovely friend, thank you so much for helping me out last week by buying me a Kofi! <3
> 
> Please forgive any errors, I finished this today after spending the whole day in the city lol #rip

 

 

 

Hinata had decided long ago that the world was neither cruel nor good, but complete and utter chaos, filled with the most random and seemingly impossible extremes of both evil and benevolence. But more than any of that Good and Evil stuff, the world was honestly just really freaking _weird_.

For example: today Hinata was at the beach, on a date, with one of his former volleyball opponents, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

At the beach. On a date. _With Ushijima Wakatoshi_.

He was trying to be cool about it. So far everything was going very well. They got some popsicles from a man pushing a cooler along the wetter sand. They rented an umbrella from a little shack up on the soft, warmer sand and brought it down near the water to watch the waves.

But then Ushijima took his shirt off.

Hinata had A Problem, you see, and it was this: he became extremely flustered around Buff Boys and completely forgot how to operate like a functioning human being. In his first year he tried (and failed spectacularly) to impress Kageyama, or to catch a glimpse of Daichi’s legendary thighs. But somewhere along the way, Ushijima had come back on his radar after their first and last match that fateful day in the prefecture finals. Ushijima took an interest in following Hinata’s volleyball games. And, more notably, he took an interest in Hinata himself.

Which, of course, blew Hinata’s fucking mind.

And now here he was, one of the (admittedly, many) objects of Hinata’s not-to-be-taken-lightly _thirst_ , and he was stripping down on the beach.

Ushijima looked down at him, arms over his head, shirt tangled in his arms, and didn’t seem aware of how this squeezed his considerably beautiful and, well, _big_ pectorals together. “Hinata,” he said in his deep bass, “are you okay?”

Well now, how does one answer a question like that when facing bountiful pecs such as these?

Hinata tried to say “Nice tits,” but halfway through decided that was _way_ too inappropriate to say, and he settled on “Nice pecs,” but his mouth was already going and it was far too late to fully correct and—

“ _Nice pits_ ,” he blurted out.

Ushijima blinked. He lifted his right arm and glanced at his own armpit. “Yes,” he said. “They do their job well, as far as pits go, I suppose.”

“ _No_ ,” Hinata groaned, mortified. “I mean, yes, I—I’m glad they—I mean what I _meant_ to say was—”

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“Were you not complimenting my impressive pits?”

“Damn it, Ushijima, will you stop being so weird for, like, _five_ seconds—”

“I think I have very nice armpits.”

“Yes, they’re…great.”

“Thank you.”

Hinata closed his eyes and tried not to think about how he might kill himself to get out of this situation, when he felt the beach towel shift under his legs, and he opened his eyes. Ushijima sat crosslegged right in front of him. He looked at Hinata intently with those steady, honest eyes.

Also, his shirt was very much _not_ on him anymore, and that was Not Fair.

“You were talking about this, weren’t you?” Ushijima moved his arms in a way that—oh. _Oh_. That was even _more_ Not Fair.

He squeezed his pecs together.

Hinata’s spirit left his body like it had been shot from an astral cannon. He heard himself let out a high-pitched squeak, then covered his face with his hands. “Put those away!”

Ushijima rumbled in his chest. “Hm.” Was he _laughing_? Hinata felt a large, heavy hand land on the top of his head and ruffle his hair. “Hinata, we are on a date. I would be concerned if you didn’t find me at least a little attractive.”

“Oh my _god_ , Ushijima, you can’t just _say_ stuff like—”

“Are you attracted to me?

Hinata peeped through his fingers, then quickly shuttered them again. His voice rose at least two octaves. “Yes.”

“Stop hiding and let me see you. I think you’re attractive too, so I’d like to see your face. You have a cute face.”

Well, there was no way Hinata was moving his hands _now_. He was blushing so hard, his entire body was aflame.

“Here,” Ushijima said, and suddenly he was holding Hinata’s hands and pulling them down. “This is what you want, right?”

He put Hinata’s hands on his pecs.

Hinata just about combusted into flames right there, but Ushijima was doing this _thing_ where he squeezed Hinata’s hands so _they_ squeezed into his very plush, _very beefy_ , chest, and he couldn’t really tell if he was actually on fire or if he’d simply died, right there on the beach, and now he was in hell where Ushijima was his personal demon tormenting him with nice muscles.

“Is this okay, Hinata?”

Ushijima sure liked saying his name, and it brought him back into his body for a bit. Ushijima had removed their hands from his pecs. _Damn_ , Hinata thought, _I barely even paid attention to what they felt like_.

“C-could I—um—is it okay if I keep—”

Ushijima nodded. “If that’s what you want. I’m very interested in what you want.”

Hinata felt himself blush again. “That’s not fair,” he mumbled as he scooted closer. “You’re so blunt. But, like, in a nice way.” He placed one hand delicately on the other boy’s tanned skin. He trailed his fingers down between those big pecs to the deep cleft of Ushijima’s sternum. He pretended not to notice how Ushijima closed his eyes, leaned back on his hands. A low hum rumbled in his chest, vibrated up into Hinata’s fingers. Hinata licked his lips. Oh, that was _very_ Not Fair.

“Can I,” he started, then licked his lips again. He felt parched. Well, he was on a beach, after all. Ushijima cracked one eye open. “Can I, um, kiss you?”

Ushijima opened his eyes. “You’re very bold for a first date.”

“We’ve known each other for, like, three years!” Hinata squawked.

Ushijima nodded at that. “Touché.” He tilted his head, acquiescing. “If that’s what you want, then.” He leaned forward, but Hinata put a finger to his mouth, stopping him.

“I meant, um—” He licked his lips again. “Here,” he whispered, and he leaned forward to place his hesitant lips to Ushijima’s sternum. He glanced up, but Ushijima didn’t say anything, didn’t move. His eyes were fixed on Hinata like an eagle staring down the mouse in the field, absolutely enraptured. Hinata pressed another kiss to Ushijima’s chest. He moved his mouth to Ushijima’s left nipple, kissing it quickly. Then his tongue darted out and licked it.

Ushijima’s hand snaked out lightning-fast and gripped the hair at the back of Hinata’s head. Hinata let out a little gasp, but he kept licking and sucking at the beefy pec in front of him, a keening whine rising in the back of his throat. _Shit shit shit_ , he thought, not really sure if he was scared or excited or self-conscious or just really turned on. _Shit shit shittt_.

Ushijima pushed on the back of Hinata’s head, pressing his face between those bulky pecs. Hinata kissed and sucked desperately. He tried to climb awkwardly into Ushijima’s lap, and then Ushijima just reached under him, picked him up like he weighed nothing at all—which was _really_ fucking hot—and plopped him down in his lap, reaching back around to rub his big hands up and down Hinata’s back as Hinata kept kissing and sucking that beautiful chest.

He pulled away finally, gasped for air as Ushijima held him steady with his large hands gripping Hinata’s bony shoulders. They just stared at each other, panting heavily. Hinata noticed beads of sweat on Ushijima’s brow. The older boy’s eyes, usually so composed and impassive, were burning with wild hunger, and his mouth was curled in an actual smile. His big chest rose and fell with each breath. They just stared, and stared, taking each other in.

“We should,” Ushijima started.

“Get off the beach,” Hinata finished. They grinned at each other, and suddenly Ushijima looked bashful. Hinata was still flushed with embarrassment, but now he had a very clear picture of how Ushijima felt about him. And with the stiff way Ushijima got to his feet and walked after him up the beach, Hinata knew the other boy had been _feeling_ quite a few things.

He slipped his hand into Ushijima’s bigger one. Ushijima looked down at him. Smiled. Squeezed their hands together.

Hinata grinned. Well, well, well. This was very much the opposite of a problem.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sagechan  
> twitter: sagechantobiho
> 
> YIKES. Hi everyone, it's been A Long Time since I've been on here. I'm in the middle of grad school right now for creative writing, which is super fun but super draining. I miss posting here, and just having fun writing for and with fandom friends. I think of y'all every day. Stay positive and stay powerful, dear ones. Thanks for giving this a read. And thanks to everyone who still reads my stuff every day. I see the kudos and comments and I adore them all. Y'all motivate me to get my butt in gear and get back here to keep writing for you <3


End file.
